


The Dangers of Assumption

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac comes dangerously close to learning a life lesson. Fluffy and ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Assumption

**Author's Note:**

> There's accidental misgendering in this; if that bothers you then you may want to turn away. Otherwise, read on.

Jehan let Courfeyrac drag him into the small apartment, and barely had time to take in the, well, unique organization of the place before he was being pulled into another kiss, which he wasn’t really complaining about. The apartment wasn’t quite that interesting.

“Bedroom?” Courfeyrac asked, smirking against the other’s lips, and Jehan hardly had to consider before nodding, kissing that smirk encouragingly before getting dragged off again.

“I can walk on my own, you know,” he managed, scolding tone somewhat ineffective behind his flushed face and beaming smile. “You don’t have to drag me everywhere.”

“Oh, no,” Courfeyrac countered, “Madame’s feet musn’t touch the ground,” and lifted Jehan up, bridal-style, to carry him the few feet left to the bed and place him gently upon the patterned comforter, shifting downwards to reverently remove Jehan’s shoes while the blond man propped himself up on his elbows and laughed at the spectacle.

“You’re such a dork.”

“I wear it with pride.”

Finished with Jehan’s shoes, Courfeyrac shimmied his own off and crawled up the bed to kiss him again, placing a hand on the other man’s waist.

“You’re quite a find, you know,” he said, sliding his hand down Jehan’s side and to his leg, to catch at the dress hem there and slowly slide it up.

“Oh, am I?” Jehan prompted with a smirk, keeping Courfeyrac’s gaze. “Feel free to elaborate.”

“Well, it’s not too often we get pretty ladies at our meetings, and—“

Jehan effectively silenced him when his hand shot up to grab Courfeyrac’s wrist, halting the fabric sliding up his leg.

“Uh,” Jehan started, not finding the time to be thankful that Courfeyrac nearly froze at the motion. “I just realized, I really should tell you something.”

“…should I stop?”

“Yes—well, I mean, you don’t have to, it’s just that you seem to have been somewhat misinformed, uh…”

Courfeyrac’s eyebrows went up as his hand shifted off Jehan to rest on the bed.

“I’m…I’m not a lady, I’m male, mentally and physically, and um, I just like dressing this way, I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you earlier?”

The brunet just stared for a moment, as Jehan’s face slowly got redder in embarrassment.

“Oh,” Courfeyrac started, slowly processing the information, “oh, god, I’m so sorry, I’ve been calling you a girl this whole time, haven’t I?”

“No, I didn’t really mind it it’s just…I didn’t think we were going to get quite this far, so…”

Jehan shifted uncomfortably under Courfeyrac, glancing away and fiddling with his hands.

“I can leave,” he mumbled.

“What?” Courfeyrac exclaimed almost instantly. “No, no, don’t! I mean, unless you want to, but I’d really rather you didn’t.”

Jehan turned back to him, expression halfway between shock and gratitude, and Courfeyrac started laughing—and he kissed Jehan’s mouth and nose and forehead until the blond was laughing too, and wrapping his arms around Courfeyrac’s shoulders.

“This wasn’t really the reaction I was expecting,” Jehan admitted, grinning.

“Well, lucky for you, I’m happy with any sort of person who willingly finds themself in my bed.”

“Am I still ‘quite a find’?”

“Of course,” Courfeyrac said, settling himself between Jehan’s legs and pushing his dress up again, “things haven’t changed at all.”


End file.
